First Things To Do at TH5
There is a lot to do at TH5 At TH5 you are able to access a number of new exciting items plus extra of some existing items. = The NEW items are: 1. Wizard Tower. 2. Spell Factory. 3. 2 x air bombs. The existing items the you get more of are: 1. 1 x each of Elixir and Gold storage. 2. 1 x army camp. 3. 1 x cannon. 4. 1 x archer tower. 5. 25 x wallsssss . 6. 2 x bombs. Change In Buildings From TH4 to TH5 What Should I Do First? ONE: Get the 3rd Camp. Why? Because it gives you an extra 20-camp spaces for only XX elixir. = TWO: Get the extra bombs WHY? for more traps THREE: Get the 2 x air bombs. WHY? To make air troops die quicker FOUR: Get the 4th Elixir Collector and 4th Gold Collector WHY? Because you want to get resources! Don't waste any time in building your resources. = FIVE: Upgrade 1 x Barracks to Lvl 7 WHY? Unlocks Wizard SIX: Get the extra cannon and archer tower WHY? You have the extra walls, so you are able to put new defensive buildings behind these walls. You also have a larger army so you should be able to raid bigger bases and stal more loot. You will want to protect that loot. SEVEN: Upgrade the 3rd camp: WHY: For just XX Elixir you can gain an extra 10-camp spaces on top of the 20 you got with this camp at Lvl 1. That means that at TH5 you can quickly grow your army by 30-camp spaces! = EIGHT: Upgrade the new defensive buildings to Lvl 4 quickly WHY? Com '' Soon...'' = NINE: POEPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY? You need to upgrade your troops = TEN: Then place the Archer in the Lab to get it upgraded to Lvl 3. WHY? They are useful FIVE: Get all the extra Walls. WHY? You want to protect your loot and new defensive buildingds ELEVEN: Upgrade those walls to Lvl 3 quickly WHY? Who would want a new th5 with bad walls? TWELVE: Upgrade your Mortar to Lvl 3 WHY? To have better defenses = THIRTEEN: Upgrade your new collectors to lvl 4 quickly WHY? MOREEEEEE LOOOOOOT = FOURTEEN: Upgrade one existing Cannon and one existing Archer tower WHY? To make those defenses stronger = FIFTEEN: You should have 2 cannons from TH4 at Lvl 4. Upgrade one to Lvl 6 quickly. WHY? = SIXTEEN: You should have 2 archer towers at Lvl 4. Upgrade one to Lvl 5 quickly. WHY? = SEVENTEEN: The remainder of upgrades TROOPS: After the archer, work up from lowest troops up - so start at Barbs, leaving spells to last. ARMY BUILDINGS: Do camps first, leave Barracks to last. DEFENCE BUILDINGS: Splash defences are best, so Mortars & Wiz Towers go first. Arch Towers have longest range, so upgrade them before cannons. COLLECTORS: Only upgrade these when a builder is sleeping and you have not loot to upgrade the more expensive items. STORAGES: Why would you want to save millions of loot while you sleep? You don't because another player will just attack your village and steal a large portion of it! The best way to protect your loot is to spend it before you sleep. Don't focus on upgrading the Storages until towards the end of your TH5 upgrades, or don't upgrade them at all at TH5. You don't need larger storage than Lvl 8 until TH7 - so better to spend the 2 x 100,000 Gold on your Walls, and the 2 x 100,000 Elixir on upgrading your camps and spells. WALLS: Always upgrade walls step-by-step. You don't want to be at TH8 with the only Lvl 5 (the gold ones) walls. It is best to upgrade Walls when you have a spare 10,000 or 30,000 Gold, or you are about to sleep and don't want someone to attack your village and steal it! Category:Just got TH5